Crumble
by Twillight Bunny
Summary: With one event, everything else crumbles. Deathfic.


Disclaimer: Winx Club isn't mine.

* * *

_Helia_. The name itself sent shivers down their spines. You could say it like a sigh, which was what

described the boy perfectly. Helia was a sigh made into flesh and bone. He had been the quiet one, the

gentle one, the one who could get them talking about their deepest secrets and worries without even

saying a word. He would simply listen, never judging, his eyes radiating nothing but understanding and

compassion, as if he knew that was all they ever needed, and he had been right. Everything he said had

been carefully considered, so that they almost never bruised anyone's feelings. He had been their counsel

and secret-keeper when they faced problems with their respective girlfriends, knowing exactly what

they could do to fix it while getting them to figure it out themselves. That was his gift, his ability to

empathize with the world and see it through the eyes of another being. No one else at Red Fountain

could have done that. His mere presence was enough to calm, and it didn't stop at humans, either. Even

the creatures they worked with could somehow sense it, and they would instantly quiet down whenever

he came around. And when Flora entered his life, it had made the raven-haired boy positively glow. He

had always been a joy to be around, only now he was even more so. His gentle nature, his quiet

wisdom, everything made him truly a gem of a person.

**Helia was dead.**

They still couldn't believe it. Everyone simply assumed he was just sleeping in when he failed to show

up for breakfast, since they were having some time off then. Most of the members of Red Fountain had

decided to return to their respective homes, leaving the boys and a few others behind to guard their

school. When Timmy brought some food over to Helia's room, he had been a little surprised to find the

door locked. You see, the boy never locked his room, something the others were secretly grateful for

because it meant they could go over whenever they needed to talk. He understood the value of having

someone you could trust, and they could always count on him no matter what time it was. Still, Timmy

figured the other boy had his reasons for locking the door that day, and after his knocks went

unanswered a few times he punched in the default code for the door, adjusting the tray he was holding

as they slid apart with a quiet hiss. What he saw caused him to freeze. He could feel the bile rising up his

throat, his grip on the tray becoming so hard his knuckles turned white from the pressure. He was aware

of the sound of someone screaming in the background, though it took him a while to realise that it was

his own voice echoing through the halls. He didn't know how long he stood there, but the next thing he

knew was that his face was buried in Sky's chest as the blonde wrenched him from the doorway. All

Timmy could feel were the tears, burning as they coursed down his cheeks. He could feel the sobs rack

Sky's body too, and heard the sound of Riven's shaking voice talking to an equally distraught Brandon.

**Helia was dead.**

His room had been perfectly tidy. The books were all neatly arranged, and his clothes were nicely folded

in his closet. The entire tidiness of the place seemed to direct all the attention towards the bed, which

was where Helia lay, naked. It was the only thing in complete shambles, his torn sheets streaked

with his drying blood, the pillow thrown messily to one side, ripped and caked with more blood and

some clumps of his silky hair which seemed to have been ripped from his skull, judging from the bald

patches on his head. His hands and feet were bound to the four bedposts with some strange metal

handcuffs, which were sharpened, seeing as how his wrists and ankles were all bloodied. There were bite

marks all along his chest and shoulders, some of which had broken the skin, causing the blood to

coagulate once it stopped trickling. His left eye was bruised, and his lips were split, some dried blood

stuck to his chin as if someone had punched him repeatedly in the face. Cuts and burns lined his arms

and legs. In fact, his right forearm appeared to be completely charred, the horrible stench of burnt flesh

permeating the room. His abused form had suffered the worst form of humiliation as well, as it seems

the monster who did this had also ravaged him. The streaks of dried cum near his bloodied anus was

proof enough of this. Helia's battered body had been twisted to one side, as if he had been trying to get

away from whatever had been attacking him. His eyes were open, staring glassily at nothing as the last

wisps of life had left his body.

**Helia was dead.**

The Winx had taken the news even worse then they had, especially Flora. The fairy of nature had been

inconsolable, completely shattered in her grief. Helia's death had rocked Magix to it's core, both because

of the manner in which his life had been ended and the fact that the monster responsible still wasn't

captured. The police had absolutely nothing to work with, and soon enough the case had been swept

aside as other matters took their attention. The Winx and the Specialists seemed to have lost

their will to live after the incident. Soon after, Flora hanged herself. Musa joined her in death. Timmy

soon followed too, crying that the nightmares were too much for him to take. He had always been the

innocent one, and seeing as how he had been the one who discovered Helia's body like that had

permanently traumatized him. Techna, in an attempt to deal with the loss of her friends and lover had

used her powers to drain the emotion out of her. This left her completely unfeeling, something the

remaining Winx just couldn't handle, not with everything else that had been happening. They had a huge

fight about it, which resulted in the fairy of technology leaving Alfea for good. Bloom had tried to

continue her studies, but the deaths that been triggered by Helia's untimely demise, coupled with Techna

and Sky's leaving had driven her insane. The last time anyone saw her,she was being shipped off to the

Omega Dimension after she had killed Layla and the pixies, not to mention Miss Faragonda and nearly

a quarter of the student population at Alfea, calling them all the Trix. As for Sky?You see,both the deaths of Helia

and Timmy had caused the security of Red Fountain to be questioned. After months of legal wars, the

Council had decided to shut down the institue, leaving Sky and Brandon to return to Eraklion. Riven

vanished soon after. His dead body had been found a few weeks later, lying face down in a gutter

outside a seedy pub in downtown Magix. Musa's death, which had hit him pretty hard, and his tragic past

combined to finally push him off the brink. Stella returned to Solaria, where she soon took over the

throne and led Solaria to its ruin. A few years later, her rule was overthrown in a coup,and she was

sentenced to death.

Valtor smiled to himself. Things had worked out even better then he had hoped for, and all it had taken was the murder of that one boy.

**Helia.**

* * *

A/N:Uhm...I dunno what made me do this.This is the weirdest thing I've ever written,and I want to know what you think of it.R&R please...


End file.
